Blood Stained Hearts
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: The time for darkness has arrived in remnant. This time telling of a new threat. The ones that are destined for good are turning evil yet only one of them has always been like that. Follow her decent into darkness and bringing those around her down with her. Remember, the Reaper comes when the night will end. it's a little bad but I'm working on it. Summary still needs to be better


**Sorry for not updating my other stories. I meant to update most of them but I got side tracked on that plan. I also meant to upload this on the 13th of September, i.e. my birthday, but I got home from a party to late and ended up passing out before I could get the chance, and I was sick yesterday.**

**Please Forgive me for my forgetfulness and read this! If there is any mistakes in it please let me know! Ideas on what way this should go would also be greatly appreciated. I have the main story going through my head already but I also want to add some random chapters if I get the chance.**

**Enjoy the story so far!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Silence.

That's what it was.

No sound of voices. No sound of footsteps. No sound of growling. No sound of anything.

It was complete and udder silence.

A girl without a home. No family. No friends. No one that she trusted to speak of.

She was a killer, after all. She never used a weapon. She used her own claws.

Why was she here? What did she really do? She killed because she had no choice. In fact, she was basically trained to kill those that she believe deserve it. That's what she was taught. Why were they chasing her?

The VPD is said to be the best in dealing with the criminals in Vale. The can never be beaten. They could detain any culprit. No one could hope to escape them. Nothing could get past them. Here they are. The VPD. They are chasing a lone little girl that seemed to be ten years old. They couldn't catch up to her. She was too fast and too strong for them to handle. She sighed as they continued to chase her. She wore something that covered her face and prevented anyone from recognising her from anywhere. She soon disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals. She then appeared on top of a giant clock tower.

_Is there anywhere that I can live without being chased by the police because I did what I had to? He deserved to die. He would have killed those people. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind… does that really seep into the hearts of those that live today? The saying is true. No one does a thing to stop it. Why does it have to involve me killing someone at the end of the night? An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, no one sings a sadder tune then him. We of humanity learn to survive. We of the beast learn to thrive. The roles have reversed and now no one knows the real verse. We of humanity learn to thrive. We of the beast learn to survive. The humans and the beasts learn one or the other. Nothing true. Nothing false. Nothing to stop this never ending impulse. The instincts of life are true for some. The night will end when the Reaper comes._

_That is a nice little saying. I should write that down actually. Hm… though I think tomorrow will bring a much happier tune. I should make sure that I don't become recognised though. The mask does help but it's uncomfortable with the bone plate. Oh well. Not like anyone knows that I even exist as my own person and not as the killer as I truly reveal myself to be._

_I should really thank the VPD, they make things the ever more entertaining when it comes to running away from a crime scene._

_I'm getting to sloppy though. I'm leaving evidence at the scenes. I need to change my M.O. though. That seems like a smart idea at the moment. I should stop thinking about it. Time to get some rest._

The girl removed the mask and the dark hood. She lies down on a make shift bed. The day will soon end. The nightmares shall begin.

The next morning the girl woke up with a start. _Another fucking nightmare. When will these torments end? I don't feel any guilt or remorse. I feel nothing about them. When will these leave me alone? Whatever, I'll just continue with the day like always._ The girl thought.

The girl got up and was met by sunlight. Her appearance now fully seen. She had red tips in her short hair that darkened towards the roots. She had wolf ears that came out of her head that match the colour of her hair. She had a brilliant colour of silver eyes. Her canines were sharp, long, and the colour of crimson. She had a scar on her neck that stretched down towards her chest. Another scar was on her right shoulder that stretched to her shoulder blade and ended at her spine. She had a wolf tail that went down to her calf. The girl wore black jeans with dark red linings. She had combat boots that were black with red laces and the souls were red as well. She had a t-shirt that was red with a black rose on the front.

She grabbed her book bag and looked out the window of the clock tower. There was something about the air today that made it feel a little bit off. The girl sighed and disappeared into a flurry of red rose petals. She was now standing on the base of the tower. The streets were empty like usual. She turned her attention to a street vender that was selling little trinkets. The person at the stall seemed to be two years older than her. The person was female. Golden blonde hair. Lilac eyes. Lion ears on her head. A lion's tail. And long sharp canines. She seemed to be wearing bright yellow bracelets with black fingerless gloves.

The little girl approached the stall and looked at all the trinkets they were selling.

"Hello, can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, I'm just browsing. Why are you selling these things on the street? You must be new around the area. I haven't seen you around here before. This also the first time I have seen this stall." The wolf asked.

"Well, in truth, this is my first time here. I set up this stall hoping that I could make up some lien that my father borrowed from a loan shark. He has only a few lien left to collect before he is able to pay them back. He got fired from his job yesterday so we decided to try to sell things out on the street. Thing is, stall venders here seem to be afraid to be open at night. Can you tell me why that is? No one here seems to want to talk about it." The lion Faunus said.

"Well, that's because they think they could be targeted next for talking about it. They feel especially scared to talk about it to a Faunus. That one is mainly because of what's been happening around here." The wolf replied.

"What's happening?"

"Well, they say that there's someone going around at night killing people. These people vary from either loan sharking, murdering, attempted murders, thefts, rapes, attempted rapes, or one person who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They call the person, the Reaper, or at least they call them the Grim Reaper. Reaper is just the shorter way of saying it."

"Seriously? Yet they haven't caught the one responsible. This person seems like a monster to me personally."

"Yeah that's what some people think as well. That is until you look at it in a different perspective."

"Different perspective? What do you mean?"

"I mean that the murders Grim Reaper has committed all had something in common. The thing that they had in common was the fact that there was someone that was being attacked at the time. They all said the same thing. The Grim Reaper had protected them from the people."

"So, the Grim Reaper is actually saving someone from being attacked by these people that died."

"In a way, yes."

"That is nice, but why kill the people and not actually turn them into the police?" the girl sighed.

"The police here aren't as bright as you think. They sit around and ignore everything else here. They let every little thing go. Basically, it wasn't until the Grim Reaper showed up that the police finally took interest in this place." The girl started to walk away.

"Hey wait! What's your name? My name is Yang Xiao Long!"

"My name is Ruby Rose. And remember this saying, 'the night will end when the Reaper comes' this is an important saying for the Reaper from what I've heard. If I find out anything else I'll let you know." Ruby continued walking. She found herself in front of a warehouse. She opened the door and immediately covered her nose. The smell was knock out gas. Ruby was basically immune to it but it bothered her. _One of the containers must have burst._ Ruby thought. She walked over to the containment section and noticed something. There was a loan shark there. The loan shark was called Shark since he was the only loan shark that had never got caught for it. Yet when he was dealing with someone he would never hesitate to kill those that owed him money and didn't pay up in time, after they would of course.

"Shark, I insist that we don't talk about this right now. The Reaper could be anywhere." Ruby's boss said.

"I don't care, I need to know if you'll pay up on the dead line or not. You're not the only one I'm seeing today. I need to meet a Mister Xiao Long about his payment. Thing is, I'll be making sure he pays up since his beloved daughter will be going missing while I talk to him. I don't need to take away the youngest working from here from you do I?"

"No, I'm very close of getting the amount to pay up on the dead line. I'll pay you back on time. There's no need to involve her into this."

"That's great to hear. Let's go boys." They left. Ruby ran out to go find Yang. She left saying to a co-worker that she needed to go do something. As Shark left the building, he called someone to go capture the daughter of Mister Xiao Long. Ruby tripped and slid towards Yang's stall and stopped right in front of it.

"I didn't think you missed me that much there Ruby." Ruby shot up immediately. She turned to look at Yang and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yang, you have to listen to me! That loan shark your dad owes money to, is he known as Shark?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He was talking to my boss earlier and he talked about visiting your dad, tell me your dad at least a few days for the first dead line that Shark set up!"

"Two days left, we just need about 50 lien left in total. We will be able to pay it back either by the end of today or by afternoon tomorrow!" Yang smiled. A car was driving by and it turned the corner.

"Yang, listen to me! Shark is planning to kidnap you to force your father's hand in paying him. Your father hasn't increased the dead line date has he?"

"He did at one point put he had to since the guy that he lent the money to in the first place, went missing with all the money… I believe his name was… Nigel Rose…" Ruby's eyes widened.

"Yang, Nigel Rose died two months ago! He was killed by Shark! He was found brutally murdered!" Yang's eyes went wide now.

"No, that doesn't make sense. Why would Shark do that?"

"Shark is an ego maniac! He would anyone that receives his money that he never lent it to. He already has the money back and is going to use you to lure your dad and kill him!"

"How do you know Shark will do that?"

"Nigel was my cousin, he needed the money to pay his way into getting into the police academy. He wanted to borrow money from him but he saw Shark murder the last person that moved the original deadline date after the original date had passed. He was going into witness protection but he needed the money still!"

"Shit… what should I do then?"

"I would say, wait for the Reaper but the sun is out. The Reaper doesn't come out until after the sun has gone down. The only choice you have is hiding."

"Hiding where?" Ruby smiled. She grabbed Yang wrist and they both disappeared. In a flurry of red roses. They appeared in the top of the clock tower. Yang felt somewhat nauseous after that though.

"Ruby… where did you take me?"

"My home. This is the only place that doesn't have a front door entrance. You would need to climb the building to get in here."

"You teleported us here?"

"No, I ran up the building actually. The exit is a long drop down. I would suggest that you wait here for now."

"Tell me something Ruby, why do you live in this building? Doesn't the clock ring out hurt your ears?"

"No… the clock doesn't work. It stopped working since I started living here. It is also a grave for those that I hid from."

"Those that you hid from?"

"Yes, I'm not that normal you see. I'm normally like a wild animal running around. I stay up here when I get like that though. I don't know when the clock stopped. No one comes in the tower any more. The front entrance had been destroyed for a long time."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No… they are painful memories. Though I should actually tell you who the Reaper actually is."

"You know the Reaper?"

"Yes, I know the Reaper because I am the Grim Reaper."

"You're joking right?" Ruby looked at the clock, it was getting close to the dark when she would start her normal wild rampage.

"You'll see when the night comes." Ruby looks at the coming sun set and remembers a little thing she wrote before.

"The Reaper comes when the dark consumes the sky, the night will end when the Reaper comes, to claim its kill of their sins and save the one in trouble, the moon shines the Reapers blade brightly, dripping with blood of the one who died.

Beware, beware, all who care. The Reaper of souls has come to collect. The souls of the dead by the ones who have sinned. The monster of the night that howls by moon light. When the Reaper leaves, the night starts to realise, the sun will shine bright in sky after tonight.

The Reaper looms in the darkest corner, seemingly vanishes before she gets cornered. The police may try only to fail. The Reaper is smarter around the kingdom of Vale. She knows the place better than any, never losing track of those that are healthy. The targets die a slow painful death, the Reaper just stands there as if it were pathetic. The sins of many out way the latter, as an eye for an eye leaves the whole blind." Yang wasn't sure about what to say about it. It was dark and depressing, yet it was like a poem that told a darker story.

"I came up with that story like poem. It was mainly because I was bored. I never had the chance to say it to anyone. You're the first to actually hear it technically." The moon was the only thing in the sky now. She turned and walked towards Yang. She revealed a hidden spot in the floor boards and opened it up. She took out a red case, a mask, and a black as night cloak. She put on the mask and clipped on the cloak. Putting the hood over her head. The red case was placed on her back. Ruby looked at Yang.

"You must stay here. You'll be in trouble otherwise. I'm going to go see Shark and save your father as fast as I can." Yang nodded and saw Ruby disappear in a flurry of black rose petals. Yang never saw Ruby again after that night. This was the only time she felt like the friend she made that day had been taken away from her. The next morning, Yang climbed down the clock tower. There was a ladder inside the hull of it and it reeked of death. The ladder was actually broken near the bottom yet, only a Faunus could make the jump to hopefully reach the ladder to climb up. She jumped down to the ground. She tried to run home, only to find out that the police had arrested Shark alive and he was grinning saying that he knew the face of the Grim Reaper that haunted the streets of the area. Yang's dad was alive and was pressing charges on Shark for kidnapping and attempted murder. The police department had rehired her father as a detective. Apparently, he found out the identity of the Grim Reaper as well. But something tragic had happened. The Grim Reaper, was nearly killed by Shark.

However, Ruby was not dead. In fact, she was very much alive. Yang never came to the clock tower since she still believed Ruby was dead. No one heard about anymore Reaper attacks. No one heard anything about a girl with gunshot wounds. No one heard anything about except a gunshot that had killed Shark after Yang showed up.

"Yang! I'm so glad you're alive!" Yang's dad said.

"Of course I am dad. It's thanks to Reaper that we're both still alive." Yang replied.

"It seems to be that way doesn't it?" her dad stated.

"I can't believe Shark just died though. A single bullet with enough force to cause not only the bullet to explode on impact, but also cause Shark's head to implode. That must have been one deadly thing to create." He stated.

"Yeah, but it makes you think about who might have done it though." Yang said.

"Yup, only one person in Vale that could have done it." Her dad added.

"Reaper." They said I unison.

"I would be happier if she is still alive… I think that was going to be her last kill before she dies…"

"Yup, the scariest part about it is the somewhat poem thing that was created for her."

"Yup… makes you think that she's still alive."

"One can only hope, Yang. One can only hope."

In the distance, Ruby sat in the clock tower holding a high impact sniper scythe. She was smiling. The reason wasn't because she killed Shark, no, the reason was that she was going to have to do something else to spend her nightly walks doing. After shooting Shark right between the eyes, Ruby started laughing. She felt so much better after killing him. _The Grimm might make better targets for now. The wolf needs her rest from baring her fangs right now. This is going to be so much more fun when the day comes. The day when war finally breaks out and I can finally kill humans. I hope there are ones just like me out there. On the brink of insanity only to find out that humans are nothing more than filth that threaten those that actually try to be peaceful with them. Though, some humans I can tolerate. Ah well, not the time to be thinking about these things. I need to start hunting Grimm for a while. Maybe my powers will finally awaken themselves and allow me to use the Grimm. In due time, I guess, in due time._ Ruby thought to herself. It didn't make a lot of sense but to her it was the most obvious thing in the world of Remnant.

**XXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you guys like enough that you would like to read more!**

**Until next time!**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


End file.
